Prose for a Princess
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Poetry fit for a true Princess, wherever she may be...


**17. PRINCESS:**

** "RUNAWAY ROYALTY"**

On a summer's day in May, 7

A maiden wandered through a meadow. 9

Something chased her away; 6

In the distance, she could see a shadow. 10

Such a sweet girl - now you be good. 8

Do what you're told. You know you should. 8

Somehow, you're always misunderstood! 9

Would you cry if you could? 6

As all these tears run down your face, 8

You think of what you might have had. 8

You've spent your life in this strange place; 8  
Longing to run away so bad. 8

At first, it's fun playing pretend, 8

But it leaves you feeling so empty in the end. 12

The world is waiting for you to pass the test; 11

Please, princess - rise above the rest. 8

Climb down from the castle into the trees - hide in the yard; 14

You have to be elusive to escape the royal guard. 14

In the woods, wolves stare silently, fixed on your face, 12

Feeding off your fear - cutting to the chase. 10

Your Mother was poisoned - your Father was betrayed; 12

It seems God has not heard the words you prayed. 10

Before you know it, you're lost - then trapped; 10

It's not your fault that you got kidnapped. 9

Rip up the letter 5

If it makes you feel better. 7

Now you must fulfill the prophecy; 9

Are you ready for such a great responsibility? 14

The journey there was very long, 8  
But on the way, you've grown so strong. 8  
From youth, you've studied maps and charts, 8

Patiently practicing the arts. 8

People stood all around; 6

None of them made a sound. 6

A rose fell to the ground; 6

She could hear her heart pound. 6

Forget this forlorn place, 6

And all the tears that stained her face. 8

The past is gone without a trace; 8

The future is all there's left to face. 9

Once a princess, young and fair; 7

Now a harlot - pride is there. 7

I've looked for love ever since 7

I lost my innocence. 6

The glowing gemstone you softly stroke 9

Could one day make you choke. 6

For your magical charm 6

Can't keep you from all harm. 6

For a moment, their hollow hearts glow warm, 10

But then quickly revert to their first form. 10

Perhaps these poor puppets prayed in the past; 10

Now they've stopped singing, silent at long last. 10

Each step you take - every mistake you make, 10

Is a separate battle with more than self at stake. 12

At the moment of truth, you turn and run away; 12

The whole world's dying, but you can't save anyone anyway. 12

How the faithful princess has become a harlot; 12

Now her royal robes are stained like scarlet. 10

As for her lovers, they have betrayed her; 10

Each has dealt treacherously and none remain to comfort her. 14

It seems the mistress has become a slave; 10

Tears slip down her cheeks at night, for her sins are grave. 12

Elders sit on the ground, throwing dust on their heads, 12

From prince to peasant, garments rent, mourning upon their beds. 14

** "FORGOTTEN FAIRYTALE"**

Once there was a princess - pretty and smart; 10  
Her smile was sweet, but she had a cold heart. 11

To open her arms she would never dare; 10  
She didn't believe true love could be there. 10  
Fame of her beauty spread far and wide; 9  
Many men wanted to be by her side. 10  
But the princess turned all of them away; 10  
Why she did this she would not say. 8

One day she went out, riding very slow, 10

On a wild stallion whiter than snow. 10  
The horse held his head high up in the air; 10

She held on tight, with the wind in her hair. 10

Suddenly a black stallion appeared by her side; 12

The man grabbed her. "Let go!" he cried. 8  
The princess hesitated, but did as he said, 10  
Letting her horse fall off the cliff ahead. 10

Still shaken and frightened, she stared and sat. 10  
"I'm fine. Did you have to do that?" 8  
"Just leave me alone!" She sounded upset. 10  
"What were you thinking?" she said with regret. 10  
Knowing how she felt, he smiled. She cried. 10

"Somebody needs to show you how to ride." 10  
The princess' eyes opened very wide 10  
At this bitter blow to her precious pride. 10

"You, sir, are insulting," she had to say. 10  
"And you are spoiled." He smiled her way. 10  
"I don't like you," the princess said coldly. 10  
"I can see that," the man answered boldly. 10  
From his horse, he leaned to the side 8

And lifted her up. "Come on, let's take a ride." 10  
Into the saddle he swung her with ease. 10  
"Where do you live? The castle?" He teased. 9

The princess blushed and her face turned red. 9

"Yes, that's where I live," she quietly said. 10  
Then as the castle came into their view, 10  
She sighed. "Finally, I am rid of you." 10  
The princess glared and then she turned away. 10  
The man laughed. "I'll see you again someday." 10  
Then into the fortress the young princess went, 11  
Not sure she wanted to know what he meant. 10

For a few days, she sat thinking alone; 10

What was it like to have someone of her own? 11

Then like a lightning bolt from up above, 10  
She realized that she was falling in love. 10  
Then one day there was a knock on the door; 10  
The royal servants came to see who it was for. 12

When she saw who it was, her heart skipped a beat; 11  
There stood the prince who made her life complete. 10

**"DANCING IN THE DARKNESS"**

I sat up straight one morning, remembering last night's dream; 14

A crowd of silent statues came to life - or so it seemed. 14

I was outside in a valley, where not a soul could see; 14

Ghosts grabbed my hand. They each took turns to dance with me. 12

Somewhere in the shadows, the grass grows long and tall; 12

They hid in a moonlit meadow, and I could hear them call. 14

Gentle, graceful, gliding figures softly stepped by my side, 14

So quiet that it frightened me and made me want to hide. 14

Gazing at veiled faces, I saw mysteries untold; 13

I didn't like this at all. It made my blood run cold. 13

For as the wind swept past my hair, I knew I must be bold; 14

I could not break free from their grip - whispering lies of old. 14

"We own you now!" they seemed to say, as if I were their slave, 14

But as we kept in step, I knew that now I must be brave. 14

I fought and struggled, twisted, turned - trying to break free, 13

But each time I resisted, they held tighter onto me. 14

They wore masks and fancy hats, jeering and sipping tea, 13

As if they'd gathered just to mock and torture me. 12

Then a prince approached and looked me in the eyes; 11

He picked me up and danced with me - with the clouds oh so high. 14

I laughed as he lifted me, for this man wore no mask, 13

But as the night waxed on, there came another task. 12

A tear slowly slipped down my cheek as he began to die, 14

And when it touched his shoulder, he cried out into the sky. 14

"It's finished!" he exclaimed at the climax of his pain; 13

Although his words had echoed out, my faith hadn't remained. 14

"Never ever leave me!" This was the last thing that I said, 14

But while I wept bitter tears, he closed his eyes and hung his head. 15

Voices came from nowhere, haunting me once more; 11

"He's dead!" they cried, then scoffed with pride as they had before. 13

As the dawn broke, I woke and smiled, slowly raising my head; 14

The Prince of Peace - the King of Kings - He was alive instead! 14

"You're back!" I shouted. I barely could contain 12

The hope deep in my heart, which swept away my heavy pain. 14

Nothing in the world mattered much at all, 10

As long as he was there to catch me when I fall. 12

He wiped my tears then disappeared into a starry night; 14

As the sun rose, I stood in its golden, glowing light. 13

I faintly could recall those figures spinning around the room, 15

But in my heart, I knew he would come back for me - and soon… 14

** "PRINCESS AND THE PEASANT"**

The time had come, one warm spring day; 8

The princess had her eighteenth birthday. 9

To this extravagant event, 8

Many rich nobles went. 6

There was great hustle and bustle 8

For a celebration at the castle. 10

There would be no indecision, 8

Waltzing with perfect precision. 8

As he looked at her face so fair, 8  
His heart filled with deeper despair. 8  
He bowed his head, without display 8  
Of all the things his eyes may say. 8  
Keeping his desires hidden, 8

Certain feelings were forbidden; 8

His love must not be known, 6  
For it was his alone. 6

He came and asked her for a dance, 8

With a soft and low voice; 6

When she noticed his gentle glance, 8

She knew she had no choice. 6

For the first time, held in a trance, 8

She fell under the spell of romance. 9

He waited with an awkward stance, 8

But she was willing to take a chance. 9

Down spiraling stone steps, through painting-lined halls, 11

The princess wandered to the room built for grand feasts and balls. 14

With its high vaulted ceiling and sparkling chandelier, 14

In the mirror, she saw the truth was crystal clear. 12

They danced all night, never stopping to rest, 10

And he gave her the heart beating within his chest. 12

Deep down, he knew she was the one, 8

Blinded by her beauty, like looking straight at the sun. 13

The closer he came, the farther she seemed; 10

And as they kissed, it was just like he dreamed. 10

A crowd witnessed two worlds brought together; 10

Their lives were joined as if meant to be forever. 12

Beauty would betray them when they grew old; 10

Instead of listening to what she was told, 11

That night she found her handsome prince, 8

And she's been with him ever since. 8

** "THIEF OF MY HEART"**

The princess was sick of being watched night and day, 12

But how would her parents feel if she ran away? 12

She dressed up in a common peasant's clothes, 10  
And went out the window just as the sun rose. 11  
As she dashed through the street, quick on her feet, 10  
Worried that a solider she would soon meet, 10  
Her reason for leaving she began to doubt; 11  
She ducked into an ally, all worn-out. 10

Everyone expected her to keep clean; 10

For once, she wanted to be dirty and not seen. 12  
Then she realized here she wasn't a princess; 11  
She was just a little girl whose hair was a mess. 12  
A boy walked on and then sat by her side. 10

He asked, "Hey, are you trying to hide? 9

The princess didn't know quite what to say, 10  
But she nodded her head in a most convinced way. 12

The knights kept searching all around, 8  
But the princess was nowhere to be found. 10

The royal proclamation went out far and wide, 12  
That she should come back before it got dark outside. 12  
She had fun - he showed her the town; 8

Then she looked up and saw the sun go down. 10

She turned and told the poor beggar goodbye; 10  
He didn't want her to go - he kept asking why. 12

The princess couldn't stand it anymore; 10  
She ran and didn't stop until she reached the door. 12  
There were many lectures and scolding, 9

But it was nothing like the pain she was holding. 12  
How could she tell her parents the part 9  
That a simple thief had stolen her heart? 10

One day she would have to rule this whole land, 10

But she knew nobody would understand. 10

Hey princess, Prince Charming rules at a price; 10

He might wear fine clothes and seem nice. 8

Young ladies should never offer him a hand; 11

Things may not turn out like you planned. 8

Riches rarely come without a curse; 9

He'll try to engage you in elegant verse. 11

Don't give your heart to the first guy you see; 10

That's good advice, so just take it from me. 10

**"LOST LEGEND"**

Once upon a time, not long from now, 9  
A young girl sat there in her chair, lost in thought, somehow. 13  
What a pretty princess - fairest in the land; 11  
She hoped to meet a prince and offer her hand. 11  
Yet she had a lonely life in a castle far away; 14  
Empty compared to those who knew true love each day. 12  
She wept bitter tears as her servants did their tasks; 12  
Somebody to hold forever is all she asks. 12

Her wish was for no more than a love to call her own; 13  
But she was still all alone, with none to share the throne. 13  
The prince had heard strange stories of a princess in need; 13

He put on all his armor and then mounted his proud steed. 14

In another far-off land, 7  
The princess didn't know; 6  
A prince came for her hand, 6

In search of love to show. 6

He came to fight with honor, without thought of reward; 13

He leaped down from his horse and pulled out his mighty sword. 13

Then he composed himself and looked at the tower above, 14

Hoping his daring deeds would win her love. 10

The princess was pretty, 6

Blessed with great beauty; 5

But he looked right through her, 6

Just as if he knew her. 6

I'll save you from all this, 6

And wake you with a kiss. 6

If your mouth is tired of talking, 9

Let your fingers do the walking. 8

He rose before the princess 7

Gently touching her face. 6

Then he gave her a kiss 6

In an eternal embrace. 7

** "PIRATE PRINCESS"**

Sail silently over the sapphire seas, 10

With sandy shores, and tropical trees. 9

You've obtained one obligation - to do just as you please; 14

The ocean's your oasis - your soul belongs to the breeze. 14

Listen long, for you were wrong, warped by troubled waves; 12

Many rogues had revenge written upon their graves. 12

If their manner of banner is threateningly tall, 13

Answer adversaries with a crippling cannon-ball. 12

Seductive Sirens sing stories, 8

Of captains greedy for God, gold, and glory. 11

Now cast your mast into the vast wind's wailing woes; 12

By flaming fires and murky mires, leave your black rose. 14

As the honored host, boast as they toast 9

Your reign of terror from coast-to-coast. 9

Insignificant island - magnificent mainland, 13

Even if you're stranded, you seek silver for your hand. 13

Kill bandits with blades, 5

Trick them with traps you made. 6

Make your captives walk the plank, 7

Stealing souls from ships you sank. 7

This pleasure passes all mortal measure, 10

But it's just a temporary treasure. 10

Celebrate - forget your fate, 7

For death is a distant date. 7

Upon that ancient chest, 6

Lay down your bones to rest. 6

You may have fought your best, 6

But lost the race and failed the test. 8

You left the land to sail for sea, 8

Instead of staying here with me. 8

My sorrow's deeper than the sea, 8

And yet anger burns within me. 8

** "MAIDEN IN THE MEADOW"**

One day, a prince rode by, 6  
Hearing someone sing a sweet lullaby. 10  
His heart was stirred by a beautiful voice; 10  
His horse approached it, of its own choice. 9  
He came upon a maiden lying in a lush glade; 13  
With flowers in her hair, a stunning sight she made. 12  
The young prince couldn't believe what he saw; 10

He knelt down on one knee and stared at her in awe. 12

In tall grass, she sat quiet and still; 9  
With the meadow's sounds, her mind did fill. 9  
Dancing and laughing, spinning in a white dress, 10

Her heart was pure, like a true princess. 9

When he first saw her, he went blind; 8

He thought he might have lost his mind. 8

How could she be so sweet and kind? 8

He left all of his doubt behind! 8

Startled by the sound, 5

The princess turned around. 6

Suddenly she rose up in fear, 8

For then she heard a horse draw near. 8  
He watched as the wind blew her hair; 8

Then she saw him standing there. 7

He jumped down and bowed low, 6  
Then took her hand, saying hello. 8

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak; 10  
She felt so faint - her knees grew weak. 8

He called for her, his heart beating madly, 10  
But she didn't stop. Then he turned sadly. 10  
In a moment she was gone, 7  
Running off like a frightened fawn. 8  
He could not tell from where she came; 8

No one knew her face or her name. 8

** "TRAPPED IN A TOWER"**

It all started many years ago 9  
When our brave hero met his foe. 8  
Young and foolish, he sought love without thought, 10  
Ignoring the painful tears it brought. 9

Bravely riding into battle, charging on his horse, 13  
Warrior with his sword held high - never changed his course. 12

He seeks to find the dragon's cave - see how hard he looks? 13  
Fear is something he has only read about in books. 13

In an enchanted forest, past trees and waterfalls, 12

There's an old castle with moss-covered walls. 10  
It's completely deserted with no light of day; 12  
It's a mystical place perhaps, some people say. 12

The princess lay down on a bed where she slept, 11

But no one heard her when she wept. 8

No one sees her while she's locked away; 12

She fears her prince will get lost on the way. 10

A princess was waiting, afraid to be alone, 12  
Behind a locked door in a castle made of stone. 12  
Many brave knights have tried to get inside, 10

But somehow, every one has died. 8

She couldn't be found, hidden in the night; 10  
No one knew where she was, so she kept out of sight. 12  
Or she would be his slave - trapped inside a tower, 12

Forever held prisoner within his power. 12

Two souls met in a twist of fate 8

To save the world before it was too late. 10

They came so close, so strong their love had grown; 10  
It was time to let all their feelings be known. 11

He looked up, gazing at her breathtaking beauty; 12  
She whispered the words - this love was meant to be. 11

She gave him her soul, wishing she could give more; 11  
For he had found the key to her heart's door. 10

** "CRYSTAL CASTLE"**

In a kingdom that only pure hearts know, 10

Where time stands still and no wind blows, 8

There in the soft, emerald-green grass 9

Stood a crystal cathedral made out of glass. 11

A princess looked below, watching from a window; 12

Singing a song no one would ever know. 10

She stood by colorful, glowing rainbows 10

That came through a dark sea of shadows. 9

Stained-glass windows wet with tears, 7

The princess tried to forget all her fears. 10

What tragedy happened - what went wrong? 9

Why did she stop singing her sweet song? 9

She sat by herself, falling to the floor, 10

Wondering what she was living for. 9

Thinking she had no hope anymore, 9

She never felt this way before. 8

There she waits for her knight, 6  
Locked up where nobody can see. 9  
Her tears fall like the stars at night, 8

Knowing she will never be free. 8

Far away, in a distant place, 8  
Angels dance and kiss your face. 7  
The princess pays a heavy price, 8

A prisoner in paradise. 8

** "WATERFALL WISH"**

Walking under the waterfall that night, 10

Parting a curtain of silver moonlight, 10

The magical necklace worn glowed bright; 9

A beautiful princess stepped into sight. 10

The prince saw her and he bowed low; 8

Her name was all he wished to know. 8

He laughed and chased her through the trees; 8

Then at last, she fell to her knees. 8

At first, he thought she was in love; 8

Then with one hand, she gave a shove. 8

Noticing this, he grabbed his dove, 8

As they fell from the bridge above. 8

Into the water they crashed with a splat, 10

So he smiled with innocent charm. 9

Though he could tell she really wasn't pleased at that, 12

He shrugged, for he'd done her no harm. 8

Her dress was cold - her hair was wet; 8

At first, he assumed she was still upset. 10

He laughed at her - her face turned red; 8

She glared at him - then shook her head. 8

Then he reached out to help her up, and led, 10

But kissed her with passion instead. 8

The princess pulled back because she was shocked, 10

Then leaned closer until their lips were locked. 10

_** "I'D RATHER RESCUE MYSELF"**_

I'm the only one 5

No one can save me from. 6

I'd rather rescue myself 7

Than be saved by somebody else. 8

In this sacred sanctuary, 8

No dark force can harm me. 6

I hate feeling helpless; 6

I'm not a damsel in distress. 8

I guess it's up to me; 6

So much for chivalry. 6

What's the point of being brave, 7

If nobody wants to be saved? 8

You're my only oasis in this desert of lost dreams, 14

Like a secret sanctuary in a land that's not what it seems. 16

In a world where kindness and love are so rare, 11

We're trained to walk paths carrying loads we can't bear. 12

I don't mean to be rude, 6

But I'm a princess with an attitude! 10

Lie down my love - stay still, 6

Till lust can take its fill. 6

What if I make a mistake? 7

My subjects are depending on me! 9

Do I have what it takes? 7

Of course - I'm nobility! 7

_** "KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR"**_

I will wait for my prince to come; 8  
What dark spell will he save me from? 8

Our bond was strong, right from the start; 8

I will love you with all my heart. 8

Over time, our love grew stronger; 8

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. 8

My whole life I dreamed of the day 8

When I'd find someone who'd stay. 7

As I think of you tonight, 7  
I promise to make everything right. 9

United until the day we die, we'll stand and fight; 13

I'll be your princess - you'll be my knight. 9

Every knight needs a princess to hold, 9

To make the man strong, brave, and bold. 8

We'll face the future standing side-by-side; 10  
And with each trial, we'll grow stronger inside. 11

All my tears fall down like the rain; 8

A second without you is like a lifetime of pain. 13  
We've been through many things before, 8  
And soon we'll face even more. 7

I looked down and saw your hand in mine; 9

You swore to hold it until the end of time. 11

My knight in shiny armor came; 8

Now life will never be the same. 8

** "I NEED NO KNIGHT"**

Don't take me to your castle, riding your white steed; 12  
Another knight in armor isn't what I need. 12  
A hero would never crumble when he hears the battle call, 15  
But you touch a part of my soul when I see your tears fall. 14  
With your great courage and strength, you'll pass any test; 11

This armor protects the outside, but I can guard the rest. 14

This helmet covers up your eyes. How could I touch your face? 14  
A suit of steel so hard and cold with chains in your heart's place! 14

I'll blow a kiss, whisper farewell, 8

Hoping you return safe and well; 8

Off to a battle where you will stand 9

Without me there, holding your hand. 8

Don't slay a dragon for me - for honor; 10

That's not what I want you to do. 8  
I don't need a knight in shining armor; 8

All I need now is you. 6

** "PERFECT PRINCE"**

The dream of my Prince Charming is finally coming true; 13  
After thinking about it, I realize it's you. 12  
One look into your eyes - instantly I'm hooked, 11  
With a wonderful kiss, like in a storybook. 12  
We ride off into the sunset - it's heaven, I confess. 14  
I'm starting to feel just like a princess. 10

You sweep me off my feet and hold me in your arms; 12  
A love as pure as ours couldn't be any harm. 12

Each time I knew a lover that should have been a friend, 13  
A broken heart was my reward, emptiness with no end. 14

I thought I needed no one, until I found you. 12

What would my life be like without you? 9

Looking into your eyes, I just had to give in, 12  
And beg for a chance to be with you again. 11

I felt your lips on mine and lost all control; 11  
All it took was one touch to know we were one soul. 12

** "I WISH YOU WERE"**

I wish I were a princess, ruling a distant land; 13

I wish I had a unicorn - a prince to kiss my hand. 14

I wish for a white carriage. I know it can be done. 13

I wish I had a castle. It would be so much fun. 13

I'd have a balcony that overlooks the sea; 12

Taking a deep breath, I could set my heart free. 11

I'd have a garden full of beautiful flowers, 12

And wave to people from the highest towers. 11

I'd help all that I could and try to do what's right; 12

I'd hold a feast each day and throw a ball at night. 12

I'd try hard to be fair and strong in time of need, 12

So if the chance should come, they would trust me to lead. 12

It would be nice to have a kingdom to command, 12

But all I want is somebody to understand. 12

The worst part about being a princess, you see, 12

Is never getting a chance to be me. 10

_** "RESCUE ME FROM REALITY"**_

There's a dream deep down inside of me, 9

Hidden in my heart, but I can't find the key. 11

There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be; 10

I know that there must be some way to set it free. 12

In this haunted castle, as I wander these twisted halls, 14

I wonder if there's a way out of these walls. 12

Trapped in this tower, hidden where no one can see, 12

I'm waiting for somebody to come rescue me. 12

One day my prince will come for me, 8

And that's how I'll find my happy ending - you'll see. 12

Now I know that it's true - our love was meant to be. 12

I don't know how it happened, but somehow he found the key. 14

Once upon a time, my dreams came true; 9

Anything's possible when I'm with you. 10

Rescue me from reality. Just follow your fantasy. 15

Then we'll be together for eternity. 11

** "I'M NOT THAT NAIVE"**

I was so innocent - naïve to your lies; 11  
You set the stage - pulled the curtain over my eyes. 12  
I opened my heart, too young to realize; 10  
In this play, you were just a devil in disguise. 12

I'm tired of being treated like a princess; 12

If you don't have a clue, then I'll give you one guess. 12

I used to be your girl - I would do anything for you, 14

But you cheated on me - you weren't true. 9

For it was I who left the dungeon, chains broken; 12  
The unwritten script was finally spoken. 11

I opened my heart to you once before, 10

But I won't do it anymore. 8

Your role was high just like a king; 8

I was your peasant, if anything. 9  
You met your match when you met me; 8

I guess we just weren't meant to be. 8

** "CASTLE CELEBRATION"**

I came to a castle made of glass, 9

With walls that no evil could ever pass. 10

By a crystal castle, near a sapphire sea, 12

There's a forest full of emerald palm trees. 10

I came to a courtyard in the middle of nowhere; 13

Until I heard a door creak, only the echo of my steps was there. 17

When I made it to the gate, it opened without a key; 14

Then I got a strange feeling someone was waiting there for me. 15

I stepped inside and looked around; 8

Then music played and I approached the sound. 10

Hallways haunted with memories, 8

Echoed with mysterious melodies. 10

I entered a huge hall of pure light; 9

And after I had danced away the night, 10

I saw a stranger and he was my only salvation, 14

But he left without an explanation. 10

** "PRINCESS OF THE STARS"**

The young, mystery maiden 7  
Wears a gown that's diamond-laden. 8  
A light glows like the stars in space; 8

Her heart is pure with a warm embrace. 8

While she wore this ancient armor, 8

Nothing could harm her. 5

She held the sword there in her hand; 8

Its power she could understand. 8

Her shield can block each blow; 6

The sparks it sends gives a bright glow. 8

It seemed her heart was made of stone, 8

As she faced the darkness alone. 8

You are the light of a bright star; 8

Princess Angel - that's who you are. 8

Candles burn brighter in the darkness; 9

The stars are falling - make a wish princess. 10

** "STAND STRONG"**

A sword fight at the speed of light, 8

It's good VS. evil and wrong VS. right. 10

The prince held out the sword of light, 8

Then thrust it forth with all his might. 8

They say that might makes right; 6

I'm not that kind of knight. 6

I'll save the world from disaster, 8

From these evil forces serving their dark master. 12

Though others may fall all around, 8

I will stay here and stand my ground. 8

Everyone else gave up - they were only lying; 12

Now I'm all alone and nobody is trying. 12

The brave knights stood and took a vow 8

To save the fair maiden no matter how. 10

They will fight down to the last man, 8

And do all that they can. 6

** "SLEEPING BEAUTY"**

I hear you call, yet still I sleep 8  
Here as you shed a tear. 6  
And at the thought, I start to weep; 8

I know that you are near. 6

My body's trapped in frozen slumber; 9  
I try, but can't give in to death. 8  
The years I've been here, I can't number; 9  
I cannot even take a breath. 8

You lay completely unaware; 8  
Into your lifeless eyes I stare. 8  
To break this spell - I don't know how, 8  
But I can't bear to leave you now. 8

You're trapped forever in-between; 8  
No heart beats in your breast. 6

Though no hope can be seen, 6  
I've made your life my quest. 6

** "I'LL BE YOUR HERO"**

I will wipe away your tears, 7

And catch you when you fall. 6

I will chase away your fears, 7

And hear you when you call. 6

I'll keep you safe from harm, 6

And hold you in my arms. 6

I'll stand right by your side, 6

So you don't have to hide. 6

Her lips are red - her skin is fair; 8

Her heart is gold just like her hair. 8

How can I show you that I care, 8

And I will always be there? 7

It's so hard to let go, 6  
But every girl needs a hero. 8

I'm your hero - you're my princess; 8

Together we'll find happiness. 8

** "PRECIOUS PRINCESS"**

I need you to be real 6

And tell me how you feel. 6

The heart and mind may have no shield, 8

But for true love, we yearn to yield. 8

I saw you smile like all was well; 8

And for a while, no one could tell. 8

Then I saw tears fall from your face; 8

There must be a better place. 7

Your lips are just like a red rose, 8

Whose beauty no one ever knows. 8

To feel your lips press mine 6

Is a sweeter taste than wine. 7

You stare at me and cry, 6

With that far-off look in your eye. 8

You hold me close and then we kiss; 8  
I've never felt passion like this. 8

** "DON'T EVER MESS WITH THIS PRINCESS!"**

I'm capable of more 6

Than you give me credit for. 7

You were too stupid to see 7

Beyond my outer beauty. 7  
I was hoping for a hero, 8

But you turned out to be a zero. 9

I can see you're not prince charming; 8

In fact, I find you alarming. 8

I'm so blind I can't see 6

Why you're not there for me. 6

So please stop pretending; 6

There's no happy-ending. 6

Once life felt like a fairytale; 8

I thought our love would never fail. 8

Now I sing a different song; 7

This is what happens when dreams go wrong. 9


End file.
